Petualangan di Dufan
by Kurocchi Usa-pyon
Summary: Apa jadinya jika para nation di Hetalia pergi ke Dufan? first oneshot,RnR pleease


Halo semuaaa~ Sekarang giliran kurocchi yang nulis ceritanya ini~ Cerita ini diambil dari cerita pas Kurocchi sama Usapyon sama temen-temen yang lain ke Dufan~

Silahkan menikmati fanfic yang ga kerasa humornya ini minna-san!

Genre: Humor

Pairing: GerIta, PrusHung, BelaRussia, SpaBel

Semua character ini punya bang** Hidekaz Himaruya**~

* * *

><p>"Waaa,Dufan vee~ Dufan,bagus sekali vee~" ucap Feli dengan senangnya sembari berlari-lari kecil.<p>

"Heh! Kau itu norak sekali sih" ucap Doitsu memarahi Feli.

"Maaf vee~ Habisnya kan aku baru pertama kali ke Dufan vee.." ucap Feli sedih, yang lain hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

Yap,hari ini para nation di Hetalia diajak oleh Nesia mengunjungi Dufan, ini adalah pertama kalinya para nation kecuali Nesia yang pertama kali pergi ke Dufan.

"Nah,ayo kita masuk!" ajak Nesia .

Yang lain hanya mengikuti Nesia saja,karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Dufan.

"Nah, pertama-tama kita naik kora-kora dulu ya!" ucap Nesia semangat '45(?) sambil menunjuk permainan yang bernama KORA-KORA.

Mereka semua langsung mengantri, dan tibalah saatnya mereka naik permainan yang bernama KORA-KORA itu.

Gilbert,Eliza,Antonio,Feli,Nesia,Arthur,Alfred, dan para nation lain pun naik ke permainan kora-kora itu.

Awalnya mereka senang-senang saja, tapi 3 menit kemudian...

"GYAAAAA!" ya, teriakan-teriakan sudah terdengar jelas, itu karena...

Kora-kora sudah mulai berayun lebih tinggi, bahkan tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi pohon!

"GYAAAA! GA AWESOME NIH MAINANNYA! ET DAAH! CEPETAN SELESAAAI! GUE UDAH GA TAHAN NIIH!" teriak si asem-coret sok AWESOME itu karena saking ketakutannya, hingga membuat orang yang duduk disebelahnya memakai penutup telinga.

'Et dah, ini Gilbert teriak kenceng banget sih' keluh Eliza dengan ekspresi muka yang kira-kira seperti ini =A=.

5 menit kemudian permainan pun berakhir, banyak para nation yang pusing-pusing, ada juga yang muntah-muntah, bahkan sampai muntah darah! *author digebukkin*

"Ok, itu masih permulaan loh teman-teman, sekarang kita naik HYSTERIA!" ucap Nesia.

"Wah, pasti seru tuh!" ucap Eliza dan Belgie bersamaan.

Nesia pun mengajak para nation yang lain menuju tempat permainan HYSTERIA.

'Tinggi banget...' batin Ludwig. Tanpa disadari muka Ludwig pun pucat,bahkan pucatnya hampir menyamai warna kulit albino asem itu(?).

" Vee~ Doitsu~ Kau tak apa-apa vee?~ Mukamu pucat vee.." ucap Feli sambil memperhatikan muka Ludwig yang hampir putih seperti mayat(?).

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya perasaan mu saja. HAHAHA!" ucap Ludwig sambil pura-pura berani.

"Hahahaha, lo takut ya? Hahaha! Gak AWESOME lo!Masa naik Hysteria aja takut! Kesesesese" ucap Gilbert sambil meledek Ludwig.

"HEH! LU SENDIRI AJA TAKUT KAN NAIK KORA-KORA?" teriak Ludwig, suaranya benar-benar menggelegar! (?)

"HEH, NGGAK SIH!" teriak Gilbert membela diri.

"BUKTINYA TADI PAS NAIK KORA-KORA LU TERIAK-TERIAK!" ucap Ludwig tak mau kalah.

Pertarungan antara Gilbert dan Ludwig pun semakin memanas para pembaca! (?)

"Udah-udah...Ayo kita naik!" ucap Nesia melerai, jika Nesia tidak turun tangan, mungkin pertarungan itu akan semakin sengit para pembaca! (?)

Akhirnya semua nation yang ada di Dufan pun menaiki hysteria.

Terlihat muka mereka pucat semua, belum lagi sebelum Hyteria meluncur ada suara-suara yang mengerikan.

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak semua nation yang menaiki Hysteria.

Ya, permainan hysteria pun dimulai! Mereka semua dibawa meluncur keatas, lalu dibawa kebawah lagi, dan dibawa ke atas ga para pembaca? Pasti perutnya itu bakal dikocok-kocok dan rasanya perut kita mau lepas(?) Bagi readers yang udah nyoba naik hysteria pasti udah tau rasanya gimana.

"Hadoh, kapok naik Hysteria.." ucap Eliza dan Belgie lemas.

* * *

><p>"Nah, sekarang kita main yang agak tenang dulu! Kita main rumah kaca!" ucap sang juru kunci Dufan(?)<p>

Mereka menuju rumah kaca, yang letaknya ga terlalu jauh dari hysteria.

"Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Nesia.

"Ok!" jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah kaca yang cukup membingungkan karena banyak kacanya dan pasti bakalan susah cari jalan aja pernah kesasar pas main rumah kaca *curcol*.

"Eh, ini bukannya kesini ya?" tanya Arhur

"Bukan! Kesini tau!" jawab Alfred

"Lu tuh ya, dibilangin kesini ya kesini!" ucap Arthur sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Nggak! Yang bener tuh ke sini!" ucap Alfred sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri.

"Lo tuh yaa, susah banget sih dikasih tau! Dasar maniak burger!" ucap Arhur yang amarahnya sudah menggebu-gebu.

*CEKREK!*

"Et daah, silau tau! Dasar BLODDY GIT!" teriak Arthur.

"Ampuun baang, daripada ribut,mending foto-foto yuk!" ucap Gilbert dengan santainya.

*CEKREK!* *CEKREK!* *CKREK!*

Mereka pun berpose layaknya seorang model yang sedang difoto untuk cover suatu , sempat-sempatnya mereka narsis-narsisan di rumah kaca, ckckck... Tapi author sama temen-temen author juga pernah sih *digiles*.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah mahluk-mahluk yang belum diketahui jenisnya *author dilempar*.

"Hah, akhirnya keluar kira ga bakal bisa keluar" ucap Gilbert.

"Nah, sekarang kita main rumah miring! Deket kok!" ajak Nesia.

"Ok" jawab mereka serempak.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya dirumah miring, mereka pun masuk ke rumah miring.<p>

"Kok ga miring-miring sih?" tanya Eliza heran.

"Bentar lagi juga miring, fufufufu" jawab Nesia dengan tawa yang misterius.

Ternyata benar, ketika mereka terus jalan di rumah miring lama-kelamaan mereka terasa miring dan rasanya seperti mau jatuh.

"Wawaawa, kok miring banget sih?" tanya Eliza.

Mereka bersusah payah berjalan di rumah miring, saking miringnya Feli pun sampai jatuh dengan tidak elitnya(?)

"Vee~ Sakit vee~ Doitsuuu~ Bantu aku berdiri vee~" pinta Feli kepada Ludwig yang kebetulan ada dibelakangnya.

"Iya iya.." Ludwig pun menarik tangan Feli, tetapi yang terjadi adalah...

Ludwig juga jatuh karena saking miringnya dan mereka berpelukan.

Eliza yang merasakan aura fujoshi yang sangat kuat disekitarnya langsung menengok ternyata benar, langsung saja Eliza mengambil kamera mautnya(?) dan langsung memotret kejadian itu.

"Yes! Koleksi foto fujoshi gue bertambah deh! Fufufufu" ucap Eliza sambil tersenyum-senyum mistis (?).

Ludwig yang menyadari bahwa ada yang memotret mereka,ia pun langsung berdiri dan membantu Feli bangun.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari rumah miring yang laknat(?) itu.

"Nah, selanjutnya kita kemana juru kunci?" tanya Belgie sambil melirik Nesia.

"Hmm... Kita naik ontang-anting saja!" jawab sang juru kunci.

Mereka pun menuju permainan ontang-anting.

* * *

><p>"Ini ga terlalu nyeremin kok! Tenang aja! Kalau yang berani ambil kursi yang paling pinggir luar,kalau ga terlalu berani ambil yang bagian pinggir dalem aja ya!" ucap Nesia.<p>

"Siap juru kunci!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun saatnya mereka naik permainan ontang anting.

Gilbert, Eliza, Belgie,Nesia,Ludwig,Natalia dan Ivan mengambil yang paling pinggir luar. Lalu Arthur dan Alfred mengambil ditengah dan hanya seorang FELI lah yang mengambil di pinggir dalam.

Permainan pun dimulai, mereka duduk disebuah kursi dan mereka dibawa keatas, berputar-putar dan berayun-ayun.

"AAH! SEPATU GUE COPOT!" teriak Gilbert.

*duk*

Sepatu itu tepat mendarat dikepala orang botak yang kumisnya super tebal, bahkan lebih tebal daripada alisnya Arthur! *author dikemplang* Plus dengan badan yang kekar dan muka yang sangar!

'_Mampus gue...Sepatu gue kena bapak-bapak yang kayak dept collector..Hadoh.._' batin Gilbert.

Beberapa menit kemudian permainan pun selesai, Gilbert pun memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf kepada bapak-bapak yang kelihatannya KILLER itu.

"A-anu pak, itu sepatu dibalikin pak, maaf ya pak tadi ga sengaja kena kepala bapak, sumpah dah" ucap Gilbert yang udah berkeringat dingin.

"Oooh sepatu yang tadi ya, gak apa-apa kok dek" ucap sang bapak-bapak sambil mencolek dagu Gilbert dan dengan suara yang seperti... -PIIIIIIP- *disensor untuk keselamatan jiwa para readers sekalian*.

'_Mampus gua...Ini orang GAY ya.._' batin Gilbert.

"Iih, adek manis banget sih!" ucap sang bapak-bapak sambil mencubit pipi Gilbert.

Gilbert langsung membeku pucat.

"A-a-anu..Saya ambil sepatunya ya pak!" ucap Gilbert langsung lari ke arah rombongannya.

"Adeeek! Jangan lari dong deek!" teriak bapak-bapak itu.

'_Mati gue.._' batin Gilbert.

"Woi! Lo darimana aja sih? Kok lama banget?" tanya Nesia

"Ta-tadi... Gue digodain sama bapak-bapak yang badannya keker dan ternyata itu GAY!" jawab Gilbert.

"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Semua nation yang ada disitupun tertawa sangat kencang

"Jangan diketawain dong!" ucap Gilbert malu.

Tak terasa waktu sudah semakin para nation pun sudah merengek-merengek minta diberi makan oleh pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Eh, makan dulu yuk!" ajak Nesia.

"Ayo!" jawab mereka serentak.

Akhirnya mereka pun menuju salah satu restoran yang ada disitu dan akhirnya mereka pun makan siang.

"Nah,karena sudah kenyang, ayo kita main lagi!" ucap Nesia dengan semangat membara.

"Ayoo!"

Mereka menjelajahi seisi Dufan, hingga author ga bisa menuliskan disini saking panjangnya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya sore pun tiba,Nesia merencanakan akan naik bianglala. Jadi rencananya Gilbert dan Eliza, Belgie dan Antonio, dan Natalia dengan Ivan naik berdua-berdua di bianglala.<p>

Nesia pun mengajak mereka ke tempat permainan bianglala. Ia pun mengatur barisan agar mereka bisa berduaan di bianglala. Gilbert dan Eliza di barisan 1, Belgie dan Antonio di barisan 2, sedangkan Natalia dan Ivan dibarisan 3. Setelah mereka baris mereka pun didorong oleh Arhur Nesia dan Alfred lalu pintu pengamannya langsung dikunci.

" Selamat menikmati yaaa!" teriak Nesia Arhur Alfred Feli dan Ludwig.

"Eh, apa-apan nih.." ucap Gilbert yang mukanya memerah karena berduaaan di binglala bersama Eliza.

"Kh..."

Muka Eliza dan Gilbert pun perlahan-lahan memerah, bahkan hampir sama merah nya dengan tomat milik Antonio.

Begitu pula dengan pasangan-pasangan lain yang ada di bianglala ini juga, muka mereka perlahan-lahan memerah.

HENING.

Ya, itulah suasana yang di akhirnya satu persatu mereka berada di puncak nya.

"E-eliza..Se-sebenernya gue..su-su-su..Suka sama lo!" ucap Gilbert menyatakan cinta kepada Eliza.

"Se-sebenernya gue juga suka sama lo" ucap Eliza membalas pernyataan cintanya Gilbert.

Pasangan-pasangan lain juga sedang memulai acara tembak-menembak.

Dan mereka melihat sebuah pelangi diantara air-air yang berjatuhan.

Ya, mungkin ini adalah hari yang terindah yang pernah mereka lewati.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**" yang berduaan~ Ehm, nih.." ejek Nesia, Arthur, dan Alfred bersamaan.  
><strong>

**"KURANG AJAR LO NESIAAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan**

**Pada akhirnya Nesia bernasib malang harus dikejar-kejar oleh para pasangan-pasangan itu**

**"Vee~ Kapan ya aku bisa begitu sama Doitsu vee~"**

**...  
><strong>

Haaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga~

Jika ada miss typo atau semacamnya, harap dimaklumi ya -_-

Silahkan di review minna~

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
